Random Insanity Corporation
|date = July 26, 2010 |termin = October 1, 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=93006 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Random Insanity Corporation (RIC), created by the Treaty establishing the Random Insanity Corporation, was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Corporation, later the Goa'uld Empire, and the Random Insanity Alliance, announced on September 12, 2009. It became defunct on October 1, 2010 when the Goa'uld Empire merged into the Global Order of Darkness. Treaty establishing the Random Insanity Corporation Section - Establishment: In recognition of mutual trust and friendship, the Corporation (Corp) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), hereafter referred to as the signatories, do agree to the following treaty. Section I - Partnership: The signatories agree to recognize each other as sovereign and free alliances. Section β' - Peaceful Enterprise: |date = September 12, 2009 |termin = July 26, 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89758 |status = Transferred to Goa'uld Empire |color = blue }} The signatories recognize a state of peace with each other and shall not take hostile action of any kind. Should hostile action arise between two nations of the signatories, the signatories will resolve these actions using non-hostile, diplomatic means. Section 11 - Information: The signatories agree to pass on all information vital to the security of either signatory in a timely fashion. Section D - Legality of Time Traveling Cows: D: Section - Funding: Signatories agree to provide aid, be it financial or diplomatic, should either signatory request it. Economic factors may be taken into account. Section - Asset Protection: An attack on one signatory is recognized as an attack on the other signatory. Both signatories agree to immediately come the defense of each other, using all military, diplomatic and financial means available. Section 柒 - Hostile Takeover: Signatories retain the right to ask each other for assistance during an aggressive war, however this help is not mandatory. In the event one signatory is planning an aggressive war and does not require assistance, they must notify the other signatory no less than 2 hours before planned aggression will begin. Section — — — • • - Limited Liability: Should either signatory be attacked due to a result of their own aggressive action, this treaty will be viewed as an optional defense and optional aggression pact (oDoAP). Section - Liquidation: Should either party wish to cancel this treaty, they may do so with 72 hours private notice, after which time a NAP will remain in place for 48 hours. Section - Ownership: Signed for the Corporation, *iClean, Chief Executive Officer *Kevin McDonald, Chairman *John Rocker, Chief Operating Officer *Wehrmacht13, Chief Operating Officer *Jon Archer, Chief Communications Officer *Frankdolf, Chief Administrative Officer *Stonewall Jaxon, Chief Security Officer *Obiwan, Chief Finance Officer and Resident Jedi *SWAT128, Director of Public Relations *Ying Yang Mafia, Director of Marketing *Bungalo Bill, Director of Risk *Valves, Director of Compliance *Jake997, Director of Human Resources *Engel, Director of Knowledge Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance, *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Agent Lemon, Triumvir *C-zom, Head of Military Operations...baby *invincible13matt, Head of Internal Affairs *Thunder Strike, Head of Recruitment and Hater of Cats. Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance